Examination of cellular tissue acquired through endoscopes, either by brush cytology or biopsy, has become the most common form of acquisition of tissue from the body, specifically from the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, to assess the presence or absence of cancer or diagnose other forms of cancer. As of today, merely imaging the tissue is not enough in order to assess whether or not the tissue is malignant. Cytology and biopsy may assist in providing better diagnosis of the tissue's condition.
Cytology acquisition and biopsy are the most common form of intervention at flexible endoscopy. However, cytology acquisition and biopsy that are performed through endoscopes may be inconvenient to the patient undergoing the endoscopy procedure. Flexible endoscopes, as flexible as they may be, still cause discomfort during insertion into the patient and have the disadvantage of not being able to reach a large portion of the small bowel and some portions of the colon.
There is, therefore, a need for a device that could enable cytology acquisition and biopsy at any location along the GI tract, in a more patient-friendly procedure.